


devil in sheep's clothing

by Sevi (KelSevi)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelSevi/pseuds/Sevi
Summary: Aleph’s fingers entangled in Zayin’s. Not cleanly, as though each finger was meant for space between them, but a chaotic mess of appendages layered on top of each other, smushed and bent in such odd, unnatural ways.Were it any other situation, the templar knight would consider gently moving his hands away. Alas, at present, the titular Messiah straddled Zayin, holding him in place as his body leaned up heavily against the other.





	

Aleph’s fingers entangled in Zayin’s. Not cleanly, as though each finger was meant for space between them, but a chaotic mess of appendages layered on top of each other, smushed and bent in such odd, unnatural ways.

Were it any other situation, the templar knight would consider gently moving his hands away. Alas, at present, the titular Messiah straddled Zayin, holding him in place as his body leaned up heavily against the other. The only things keeping them both upright were their hands; Zayin’s behind him to support both their weights, and Aleph’s on Zayin’s to keep him pinned, in the loosest sense of the word.

“… I don’t know,” Zayin began, pausing briefly to draw in a terse breath, “what you think you are doing, Aleph.”

The only response he received was a short hum, like a “mmmm,” as though he was considering his words. Then, a moment later, he laid his chin down on Zayin’s chest, though he kept watch of his companion’s face. “I thought you would appreciate the privacy.”

“That’s not what I meant,” the larger man gruffed, and he tilted his head away with an expressive frown growing over his face. True, they were quite private at the moment - the two of them stashed away in the bowels of the Center storage room, where crates upon crates were stacked. But, somehow the idea of the most important man in all of Millennium brushing up against his sole and intended bodyguard seemed…

“Do you not realize the implications of your actions, Aleph? You’re acting rather, erm… risque.” Zayin refused to make eye contact with Aleph, not even when the gentle purr of the smaller (but by no means weak; he was incredibly built and toned) man’s voice vibrated against his chest.

“I know what I’m doing, Zayin. It’s not as though I was born yesterday.”

An awkward silence filled the room, though perhaps that was simply the templar knight’s imagination. Aleph didn’t seem to notice, and he crept up ever closer to Zayin’s face in that short span. “Besides, you’re really tall. It’s much easier to reach you like this.”

“Really? Surely you could have found a small box to stand on. There are plenty in here, and though some are marked fragile, I’m certain there’s mmmprhf–”

His thought was interrupted by Aleph pressing his lips against his own. Zayin found himself quieting down and focusing his eyes (which, Aleph noted, were quite wide) on the gentle, yet playful expression the other wore. It took every bit in Aleph to not grin, and instead he offered a closed-mouth chuckle as Zayin, again, tilted his head away and broke contact.

“… Surely, you are the devil in sheep’s clothes,” he lamented, his hands twitching with the urge to cover his face and mouth. Partially so he could spite Aleph, but also partially to hide away the warmth spreading over his cheeks, across his pointed ears, behind his eyes. Zayin did not consider himself a man of many social graces, and he was certain many others did not consider him such either, but at least he knew how to not make an ass of himself.

Aleph, on the other hand…

“I wouldn’t go that far. It’s not as though anything I’m doing here is ingenuine.” As though to relieve Zayin, he pulled back slightly and released one of the man’s hands. Gratefully, Zayin drew his hand up and away, hovering over his lips in a loose yet polite fist. Again, Aleph laughed, louder this time. “And, you know, you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

Zayin grunted, debating whether or not to respond. Finding more satisfaction in keeping silent, he balanced his and his companion’s weight on his remaining arm and huffed out a breath.

Pouting.

“… Ah, you’re probably not used to being called that, huh?” Aleph sat up, repositioning himself on Zayin’s lap. “People in Valhalla used to call me cute all the time. Amidst all the nicknames and stuff.”

“… Is that so,” Zayin mumbled. He still hadn’t the heart to face Aleph.

“Uh-huh. You strike me as the kind of guy that most people would call intimidating, but underneath all that you’re really something else, you know?”

“Is that so…?”

“You said that already. Are you paying attention, or are you that distracted?”

Zayin heaved a sigh and let his head fall slightly. “Aleph… I was not built for romance. I hope you know this. My purpose is clear, and… truth be told, I’m not sure what you’re hoping to get out of this exchange.”

Again, silence filled the room. Zayin could not tell if it was because he had said something bothersome to Aleph, or if he was imagining it. He hadn’t it in him to glance up and find out.

So, it was much a surprise when he could feel the gentlest of touches at his jaw. A hand cupped around his chin and pulled his head back up. In his surprise, he let his hand fall away from his face, and Aleph came back into view.

He had no idea what to expect. Aleph’s eyes bored right into his own. That he could tell, they were silver… at least, he was pretty sure they were supposed to be silver. The lighting in the storage room was terrible, and rather than the glow of silver he was used to seeing, they were darker and tinged a bluish purple.

Before Zayin could speak, Aleph let his face melt into a smile. A tired, solemn smile. Nothing like the kinds of gentle, mystifying smirks that came to him naturally.

“If it’s not already obvious, I like you. Very much, actually. I could go into this huge spiel about what about you makes my heart beat, but… I’m sure you’d like me to spare all the gooey details.”

Zayin could detect a hint of embarrassment in his voice. He hummed and let his eyes flicker down and away before continuing. “I don’t think this is a great time for this. I don’t think there’s ever going to be a ‘great time’ for this. I was actually hoping you would feel the same… but maybe I’m mistaken.”

… … …

Aleph let Zayin’s face go and shrunk away from him. His other hand left Zayin’s, freeing him entirely. Should the man want to, he could easily shove the Messiah off and go about his business as usual.

But…

Now it was Aleph’s turn to be surprised. First, he felt the larger man’s body shift so he was sitting upright. Then, two giant meaty hands took hold of his own, slightly-less-meaty arms. Attention returned to Zayin’s face just in time to catch him speak, with that same monotone voice and straight expression he was infamous for.

“I’m not as graceful with words as you are, Aleph. Nor am I well-versed in the ways of social communication. However,” and he lowered his voice, just a tad, “I am not an idiot, nor a fool. I can see how much this means to you.”

“… Really?” Aleph blinked a couple of times, a new emotion rising in his voice. Nervousness? Tension?

“Yes, really. You aren’t the type to lie. And, as you know, neither am I. So, let it be known that when I say this, I am being as sincere as possible.”

“…?”

“I… As you know, I am your sworn protector, and a guardian of the people notwithstanding. And as your protector, I must care dearly for you. Which I do, as I always have and always will. I have spent six great, arduous months seeking you out, hoping to find you alive, as the Messiah and as a friend, and…”

Zayin could feel himself rambling on and on, but he couldn’t quite help it. He felt strange, as though someone cast a Charm spell on him, and the only way to stave it off was to just keep blathering.

But Aleph could see right through it. He was good at that kind of thing. Unnaturally good. The makings of a true Aleph-grade smile returned to his face, though meekly at first, and he let another small laugh escape him. “So, you care a lot about me too, is what you’re trying to say?”

“… In essence, yes.”

“Enough to kiss me, then?”

“Mm… That, I haven’t the faintest. What do you suppose _wanting_ to kiss someone feels like?”

“Well, let’s see,” Aleph began, rising with confidence once again. He leaned forward, pressing against Zayin’s body while wearing a catty sort of face. The templar knight stiffened as he took in a sharp breath through his nostrils, and then Aleph stopped.

“… You don’t have to be on your guard, you know. It’s just a kiss,” he muttered lowly. When Zayin didn’t relax, he sighed and shook his head. “I’ll go slow, don’t worry.”

Their second kiss was much more organized and orchestrated than the first. Rather than being a playful display of affection, it was an exploration. Their lips touched once again, their eyes softened as they laid visage on one another, and they drew in breath after breath of the other’s exhaled air.

Aleph’s hands relocated to sit on the front of Zayin’s waist, though Zayin’s hands remained where they were, to keep him propped up. And for what seemed like an eternity, they stayed that way.

But all good things must come to an end.

Finally, Aleph separated from Zayin. As usual, he threw on a grin stretching from ear to ear, and he eagerly awaited Zayin’s response. Which, for the so-called “protector” was relatively muted when compared to other people. But his own brand of embarrassment was easy enough to catch for the Messiah. Dark, dark red splotches of color were dabbed on each cheek, dark enough that even Aleph could easily see them on the man’s olive skin.

“So, how did you like it? Better?” Aleph asked, hoping to break the ice.

“… … … E-erm… Eh, I… f-found it satisfactory, yes.”

“Ahaha. That’s a relief. You were so tense, I thought I paralyzed you.”

“Th-that’s absurd. I’m not so easily taken by you that you could stop me in my tracks like that.” Ah, Zayin proudly displayed his chest and puffed up. If he had any more hair, Aleph might compare him to the likes of a dog demon, like Cerberus.

“If you say so. I’m glad you liked it, in any case.” Then Aleph stopped, and appeared to mull something over. “… You say you’re ‘taken by me’?”

“Perish the thought. I think we’ve dallied enough in here as it is, don’t you?”

“…Eheheh, whatever you say. I’ll let you go, then.” And Aleph helpfully slid off Zayin. The man stood, brushed himself off, and then shook his head in disbelief. “Truly, you are a wildcard, Aleph… I never know what to expect of you.”

Aleph joined Zayin, idly scratching his own reddish face. “That’s not a bad thing, is it?”

Zayin gave it a moment of thought.

“… No, I suppose not. But, I’d prefer if you warned me about this next time. I’d like to be… ready for it then.”

Aleph made a mental note to catch Zayin again at a better time.


End file.
